Rough Play
by Guffrey
Summary: The eternal calm is upon Spira, and Lulu and Wakka are spending more time in the glorious city of Luca. After another blitzball win, Wakka returns to their shared hotel, intent on keeping her from dinner because he has a different plan in mind.
1. Chapter 1

Wow, this is my first Final Fantasy story that I've written for at least four years. Feels good to be writing them again. I've been writing American Idol fanfiction recently and that's about it, but because I've been playing Final Fantasy X all over again, I felt the need to get back to my roots. Oh, Lulu and Wakka, how I've missed these so.

Okay, so, this is a random, smutty little thing set in between both the games. After Sin is defeated and before Lulu and Wakka get married kind of thing. There's not really much of an in depth story line. We'll just say they're dating and Wakka's a little eager today. Um, it takes a little time to get to the raunchy stuff, but I always feel the need to have a nice introduction before they get it on. Hope you like. Reviews are very much appreciated!

Another side note, I got the name of the story from one of Wakka's weapons. It's currently what I have equipped for him, and I giggle every time I see it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rough Play

The night was just about upon the bustling city of Luca as Lulu glanced out of the small hotel window. Another weekend in the blitzball adorned city and she was inside, preparing dinner. She had already seen two blitzball games this week and as exciting as it was to watch, that was really all she could handle. Even if the Aurochs were winning these days.

Humming very lightly to herself, she adjusted the heat on the stove, waiting for the water to come to a light boil. Outside, she heard an eruption of cheers sound, her attention tilting back towards the window. Usually Yuna and Rikku came along to watch the blitzball games, but suddenly the once summoner up and left without a word. Most likely some crazy scheme brought on her by her Al Bhed cousin. Those kids.

She took in a deep breath, shuffling through all the ingredients on the counter. Now there was cheering in the hallway, meaning hopefully someone was coming back soon. Although she didn't want to watch the blitz game today, she was growing awfully bored on her lonesome. "You better be hungry when you come back," she murmured to herself, picking up a little bottle of seasoning.

A storm of footsteps rushed through the hallway outside her hotel suite door and she cocked her head with a light smile. "See you guys in the morning! Good job, team!" Wakka's voice boomed from the outside of the door before he jerked it open, basically sliding inside. "We won!"

"You did?" she smiled, cringing slightly when he accidentally slammed the door. Her best friend of years and boyfriend of a few months grinned sheepishly before rubbing at the back of his head, yanking off his blue bandanna. He continued his path until he was standing in front of her within the small kitchen. He reached out and cupped her curved hips in his palms, pressing a kiss against her forehead. "Congratulations," she murmured cooly with a faint giggle, turning back to the dinner she was preparing for the both of them.

"Congratulations?! That's it? That's our third win this week! We've never done this good in my entire life, Lu! This is amazing!" Wakka continued to explain, waving his arms around frantically, turning away from her so that he could unwind.

"This is coming from a man who said he had retired from blitzball," she murmured from the stove as Wakka basically danced in the background as he unlaced his sandals. He kicked the green shoes into a corner, then tugging a rope on his gear. The heavy arm guard clunked against the floor and Lulu turned her head at the sound, sighing as his things began to litter the floor.

"Me? Retire? Ha! That was just a break..." he waved off as if he had never spoken such words. Yeah, he had retired because he was completely devoted to makin sure Yuna went through with her pilgrimage. He was devoted to protect his baby sister, but now that Sin was ultimately destroyed and Spira was in an eternal calm, he couldn't find a reason to stay away from one of his biggest loves. "Looks like a break did me some damn good!"

Lulu stared at him from over her shoulder, watching him pull off his small uniform shirt, also tossing that onto the floor. Now down to nothing but his pants, Wakka stood proudly in the center of their hotel room. For a moment, there was just silence between them before he smiled. It wasn't a goofy smile like he normally held, and it wasn't even one of pure happiness, despite that he had just won another blitz game. It was that told her a very nasty scheme was forming in his mind.

"Hey, Lu," he muttered, absently patting at his well built chest as that sultry smirk crept its way onto his lips. He shuffled towards her and she turned away back towards the water, noticing that it was boiling now. From behind, she could hear him let out a low, breathless chuckle. "Guess what..."

Before she could even utter a word, she felt his hands directly against her bottom. The young woman squeaked from surprise, Wakka resting his chin against her slightly exposed shoulder as he continued to fondle her behind. "You know what's even more amazing that winning a blitzball game?" he questioned and she rolled her eyes, shuffling awkwardly because his fingers were beginning to tickle, even through the dark purple fabric of her dress.

"You taking a shower? You smell like sweat and a swimming pool..." Lulu grunted, although unable to help the smirk that was coming to her own lips. "Wakka, stop it," she giggled then, swatting at his hands against her bottom while covering her lips with her other. "I'm trying to cook!"

"Good, I'm hungry," Wakka stated, eagerly nibbling against her neck, only causing her to squirm more.

"Then go take a shower... dinner will be done within the next half hour," she stated and he sighed heavily in defeat. He watched her nearly completely ignore his touches, instead reaching out for a cup of uncooked pasta she had resting against the counter. With a frown, the red headed man stood up completely, cocking his hands on his hips. Without even looking at him, she murmured, "Wakka..."

"Yes, ma'am," he grunted back, heavily shuffling back towards the bathroom. She waited for a second, hearing the bathroom door close behind her.

Dumping the pasta into the boiling water, she set down the empty cup, knowing it was going to be about ten minutes until the noodles were going to be tender. She would prepare the sauce after the pasta was finished and then they could eat. For now, she had to clean up their hotel... again.

"I swear, it is like watching a child," she mumbled to herself as she heard the water kick on in the bathroom. Technology had already come so far since Sin's defeat. Now that the Al Bhed were more welcomed in the world, so was the machina, so things were becoming far more advanced. Not like she had in Besaid.

As she rummaged through their hotel, she nearly tripped over his arm guard. "Wakka," she grunted, picking it up and setting it in a corner where their other things were placed. While she was alone today, she actually went through their baggage and refolded everything considering he destroyed it all looking for a clean pair of boxers this morning. Why she even bothered, she wasn't sure, because the second he got out of the shower, he would be digging all over again.

Suddenly from the bathroom, she could hear singing. She wasn't quite sure of the tune, but then again, Wakka was never really in tune when he sang, but she could tell he was happy. "You really are a child," she then giggled to herself as she yanked his dirty shirt from the floor, folding it against her stomach. "A very messy... sex driven... child."

Lulu shook her head, setting the folded shirt against their baggage before flattening her own deep purple gown. Because she was staying in the house, she had decided to wear one of her slinkier, light weight dresses to relax. Might have been a mistake seeing as though Wakka had wandering hands at the moment.

After Sin's defeat, Wakka and Lulu had returned to Besaid to enjoy the calm. It was the first time in a very, very long while that they were able to relax. There were no worries about Yuna failing to become a summoner, no worries about her dying in the process, and while Chappu's death stayed fresh in their mind during the entire journey, the two of them finally felt well enough accepting his death and letting him rest in peace.

Meaning that they had less time to argue and more time to actually settle down. It was no surprised that after so many years of knowing one another, two pilgrimages together, and returning to the same island that they easily fell comfortable to the idea of wanting to be with one another. Wakka had always thought about it, but because Lulu was Chappu's was before, he never officially approached the idea.

But now they were together, and Lulu had learned two things since officially being with him. Wakka was an incredibly sweet and romantic person when he wasn't being stubborn and hard headed. He was also an amazing lover with a sexual appetite that seemed almost as endless as the bottomless pit that his stomach was. Especially after his team won.

Once finished with straightening up their room, she slid back towards the small kitchen, yanking a spoon off of the counter and stirring the pasta. About another five minutes and that would be finished, then she could start on the sauce. For a moment, she just stared at the boiling pasta, licking her lips. She was so hungry herself, having not eaten since that morning. She hadn't thought much of it at lunch, and didn't want to eat dinner until Wakka was home.

The door to the bathroom slid open, a mess of steam flooding out into the main room. "You were only in there for five minutes," she huffed as her man wandered out with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. She swallowed, watching the remaining water drip down his stomach, his long, wet hair dangling against his face. "Surely bbyou're not clean..."

"I smell better," Wakka chuckled, clutching his towel in his palm as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom. He stood in silence with the same eager smile spread across his lips. He reached out, raking his hair out of his face before pressing his hand against his hip. "How long until dinner's ready?"

"Another fifteen minutes... maybe," Lulu breathed, biting down on her lip before she forced herself to tear her attention away. Regardless of if she wanted to fool around at the moment or not, she could never deny the fact that he had an impressive body. That's what years of blitzball could do to a man. "Your clothes are in the corner. I just folded them, so please be careful..."

The only sound between them was the bubbling of the pasta. She noticed that there was no creak against the floor and she tilted her attention back towards him, finding that he hadn't moved from his spot. "Your clothes are in the corner," she repeated, although she was sure she was clear the first time. He was just being his stubborn self.

"I heard you," he smiled, sliding up behind her. Making sure his towel was fastened tightly around his waist, his hands returned to that precarious spot against her hips. "I'm not looking to get dressed..."

"Oh, so you're eating naked," Lulu grunted in return as she reached out for the ingredients for the pasta sauce. "Well, I guess I won't have to worry about you spilling anything on yourself, as you usually do." Wakka chuckled briefly, his hands continuing to snake around her extremely thin form, until they were resting over her stomach instead. She took in a deep breath, trying her best to just ignore him.

Well, she didn't want to ignore him, she just wanted to get dinner finished, and if it meant cooking with her boyfriend attached like a clingy toddler, then so be it. The man rested his chin against her shoulder, watching her fiddle with the few bottles of spices as she lifted the lid on the next pot she had on the stove where the simmering sauce had been sitting for a little bit. She turned up the heat a little bit with her free hand, setting down the lid with the other.

"You should put your hair down," Wakka mumbled, his lips finding the delicate curve against her pale neck. He teeth nibbled at the exposed area and she tried her hardest not to squirm, not wanting to accidentally touch the stove or drop something.

"Not while I'm cooking," Lulu murmured in return, sucking in another thick breath through her teeth as she felt him grow closer. Her backside brushed against his seemingly eager groin, somehow telling her that he wasn't going to hold until dinner was done. If he was, he would have been dressed right now. "After dinner."

"But I'm hungry now," he grunted with a smirk, continuing to nibble against her neck. Lulu stood up straight, reaching for a spoon to stir the sauce. She collected a spoonful before turning around, blowing on it for a second.

Holding it before his lips, she stated, "Here, eat this." She spooned the sauce into his mouth before reaching behind her and setting the now empty spoon against the counter. "Does it taste done? Fifteen minutes."

"Tastes done to me... but that's not what I want," he smirked, licking the red sauce off of his lips. Lulu stared up at him with her scarlet eyes, narrowing them suspiciously, but he just continued to smile. Usually her little glare was enough to distill fear in him, but it seemed that thanks to their being around each other now more than they ever have been, the effect had lessened. He seemed to be more immune to it, and that was a problem. "Come on, Lu..."

"Wakka," she murmured, trying to cross her arms over her chest, but he had pulled himself so close now that there was no space between them. She swallowed when she felt that persistent buldge behind his towel press eagerly against her own hips. The young woman arched forward, afraid that he was going to push her back accidentally into the burning food. Also, because his teenage like suggestions were actually working on her. The fact that he was basically standing there naked helped a bit, too.

"Okay, so it needs a little more seasoning," he added then, bunching up his shoulders. She squirmed a bit and he backed up, allowing her to turn around to finish her work. She noticed his hands slide easily from her body and while she fiddled with the other ingedients, he readjusted his towel, although still watching her over her shoulder.

The red headed man waited as patiently as possible, although he was sure his groin wasn't able to wait another second. Any longer without her at least pressed against him and a hole was going to be burnt in the towel. But he stood back, also knowing that if he didn't give her space long enough to at least begin the sauce, she would burn him with her magic. Something he didn't enjoy.

Taking in a deep breath, Wakka carefully watched her straighten everything against the counter. She was so neat and orderly. He loved to throw things around. She was calm, collected, and quiet. Even when she was angry, she hardly raised her voice. He was loud and eccentric, especially when he was mad. The two couldn't be more opposite at times, but then there were those moments when they were so perfect for each other, he swore he saw fireworks.

He anxiously shifted from one foot to the other, taking a relieved breath when she finally recovered the sauce pan, lowering the heat so that it could simmer. The second she took her hand off of the dial, he reached out, sweeping one arm beneath her leg. Before she could even so much as scream, he had his other arm around her back and quickly swept her off her feet.

"Wakka, don't you dare!" Lulu screamed as he whisked her away from the stove, carrying her over just those few feet to their neatly made bed. The woman's back hit the mattress before she attempted to struggle her weight from beneath him. "Wakka, I'm cooking dinner!"

"You standing there looking at it isn't going to make it cook any faster!" he growled playfully before she finally gave up her struggle, glaring up at him with her narrowed scarlet eyes. He only returned the death stared with a cocky smirk, leaning down to press a kiss against the side of her lip. "Lu, please," he breathed against her as she reached up to run her fingers through his still slightly damp hair. He had her pressed against the bed with his waist, his elbows on either side of her head as he continued to lace sweet kisses against her skin. "I'm begging you."

*~*~*~*~*

And that's the end of the first chapter so far! The next bit will obviously be them getting it on, ha, ha. Hopefully I'll have the second bit up really soon! You see, my laptop is broken, and I've been using my sister's, which makes it incredibly hard to finish things as quickly as I normally would. Anyway, let's pray that I get the second bit of this up soon! =D Hope you all like! Comments are so very appreciated! =D


	2. Chapter 2

It's time for chapter two! Thank you very much for the comments that I've received. I really appreciate it and glad that you like it so far. I wasn't expecting very many readers or comments figuring Final Fantasy X is such an old game (but still and awesome one), so it was cool seeing some feedback.

So, this is the second and final installment. The first chapter was a little PG-13, but this one is full out… sex. And detailed. I read a lot of romance novels, so I guess that's where I get it from.

Without further ado, here is the next chapter.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Rough Play: Chapter Two

Now trapped against the soft cushion of their hotel mattress, Lulu perched herself up on her elbows, careful not to let herself hit her head against the backboard of the bed. "If you let that food burn," she muttered to him in a low grow vibrating from her throat, narrowing her deep scarlet eyes.

Wakka smirked dangerously as he positioned himself easily against her, her leg drawing up and dragging along the outside of his bare thigh. She breathed in slightly when she felt his ever persistent bulge prod her through the towel still desperate clinging to his well chiseled hips. "Then you'll burn me and we can go out to eat… they opened up a new place right outside of the…"

"Wakka, you're wasting time," she grunted suddenly, clasping her hands over his cheeks. The eager young man was drug into a desperate kiss, reaching out to press his hand against the head board, as to not fall against her. He balanced his weight easily above her slender frame, taking in her sweet lips as he other hand slid quickly down the curve of her hip.

"Well, then," he breathed once he was released from the vicious lip lock, coming to kneel over her. He took his hand from the head board, placing both on her hips before gently forcing her to sit up. Her back was now pressed against the head board, that smirk still plastered against his face. "Better get this off fast."

Lulu shook her head and before she could protest, knowing that she would much rather be dressed while preparing the meal, his hand his hands along her thigh, dragging up the thin fabric of her dark purple gown. It coursed against her skin, over her stomach, then chest, until finally he had it pulled over her head. "I love this dress," he commented randomly, lazily letting it slip into a pile on the floor. "It comes off so easily…"

The raven haired woman cocked an eyebrow, feeling a slight chill now that she was left in nothing but her undergarments. Despite that he was just sitting in a towel, which was begging to come off, his body temperature could not have been hotter. Wakka sat back against the bed, reaching out and grasping tightly to her outer thighs. He tugged her, rather aggressively, but still with the same sweet, passionate demeanor, so that she was positioned kneeling over his lap. Lulu squeaked lightly from the pit of her throat, immediately wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

She leaned her head forward, pressing her forehead against his with a warm smile, possibly the first one she had willingly given him since he gotten back. Wakka smiled back before taking her lips in another kiss, his hand creeping over the delicate curve of her thigh until it was positioned between her legs. His finger coursed over the warm fabric of her panties, chuckling briefly when he felt her try to breathe in sharply through his mouth. He parted their lips, allowing her a second to catch her breath before casting aside the black lace of her underwear. "I like these, too," he murmured against her lips, leaning back slightly, but keeping his balance so he didn't fall against the bed.

Something about sitting up with her so precariously perched in his lap seemed so sexy and intimate. Lulu kept her eye contact with him, her long fingers running up the length of his strong arms as she felt his hand delicately placed between her thighs. Heat pooled there as she waited for his next move, her mind beginning to forget her boiling dinner and anxiously anticipating this moment instead.

Finally, his slid his fingers into her moist entrance, eliciting a loud sigh from the depths of her chest. Lulu groaned, clutching her arms tightly around his neck as she leaned back slightly. Delving his fingers deep inside her, he watched her squirm slightly before her, achingly arching forward him and showing off the porcelain canvas of her beautiful chest still trapped within her lacy bra. "That good?" he questioned, leaning in to scatter delicate kisses against the curves of her breasts.

Lulu let out a low moan in response, writhing her body forward as if riding the pleasure he was sending into her. She had long since forgotten about her food, swallowing as she occupied her hands with his well form chest. She drug her nails along his skin until she found his stomach, her finger tips lingering over the top of his barely there towel. Eagerly pulling it aside, she pushed the terry cloth against the bed, longing to have him inside her during this desperate moment.

Biting down on her lip, she felt his erection spring free from the loose confines of the towel, now eagerly prodding her between her legs. She narrowed her eyes on him, a seductive smirk creeping across her delicate lips. Wakka hummed, feeling his member harden from the intense stare she was giving him. He loved her eyes. They were so dark and mysterious, and in times like this, almost painfully sultry. She was so gorgeous.

With a lick of her lips, she pressed her hands against his shoulders, easing him back. His back pushed against the cool sheets of their once well made bed. Once he got the idea of what she was ready to do, he took his finger from her moist folds, instead linking them into the hem of her panties.

She was now leaning over him, her hands perched on either of his head. He slid the flimsy fabric from her well shaped hips, dragging them down her legs until she took over with one hand, slinking them completely from her body. "You're sexy," he breathed, his hands playfully squeezing her bottom.

"Hmm… the same could be said for you," she hummed precariously before playing her lips gently against his own. "Now…" Her breath came out deep as she bit down against her lip, driving her hips forward against his aching erection. She then groaned at the feel of his hard shaft between his legs, not wanting to wait another second without him inside of her.

Before he furthered the pleasure for her, he took a small selfish second to reach up and tug at the clip that was so nicely keeping her long, thick hair in place. Gently yanking it from her dangerous locks, he threw it behind him, hearing it bounce against the floor before coming to rest somewhere in the room. Her hair cascaded against her milky white shoulders, dancing over the gorgeous curves of her still bra enclosed breasts. It was a shame she never kept her hair down like this on a daily basis. Always so put together and formal.

Although, this was like his secret luxury. She only let her hair down for him, making him feel special to know he was the only one who saw this raw, untouched beauty, at least since Chappu had her. "Hmm, now," she murmured, dragging her lips along his chin, further down against his neck, and over his collar bone. "Wakka."

"Yes, ma'am," Wakka grunted, taking a hold of her hips and edging upwards, slickly sliding his thick member inside of her warm sex. His girl sucked in a thick breath, pressing her forehead against his collar bone as he began to thrust into her, filling her completely to the hilt before drawing out slowly, only to slip back into her.

"Wakka," Lulu groaned loudly, despite her need to usually keep quiet. She wasn't very loud in general, and submerging to anything wasn't her style. But sometimes, when she made love to him, she couldn't help but scream it out to the heavens. Something this could surely couldn't be contained. Her breath picked up, her eyes shutting tightly as he continued his thick movement inside of her, her stomach doing somersaults and her muscle tightening under the pressure.

Lulu tried her best to keep up, pressing her hands against his shoulder and straightening out her arms. Wakka glanced up, grunting briefly at the sight of her breast still trapped by that stupid lacy bra. It was sexy, like everything else she put on, but sometimes he couldn't even understand why she wore such a thing on days when she was alone in her home or the hotel. It wasn't like it kept those babies in very well.

"Oh, this one has a front clasp," he randomly thought to himself amongst the midst of passion. With a devious chuckle, he took his hands from her hips and slid them up her body, immediately working on the hook on the front of her bra. Getting it undone, her breast basically exploded from the lacy black entrapment, Wakka grabbing her beautiful breasts within his anxious hands.

Lulu squeaked at the feel of his palms against her delicate skin, his thumb brushing over her freshly pebbling nibble. He leaned up, his stomach joining against hers and his tongue lazily tracing around her pink nipple. That feeling combined with the thick thrusts inside caused her nerves to unravel, her body beginning to tremble as she felt the beginning of her climax arch.

Dragging her nails down his well built back, she clutched her fingers around his shoulders, leaning her head forward. He tilted his attention up, desperately kissing at the crook of her neck now, knowing he wasn't going to last much further, either. He had been pent up all day with the unsatisfied urge to go at her like a selfish, sex deprived teenager. So it was a short time, but anytime with her was fantastic none the less.

Letting himself fully rest against the bed, Wakka took her hips in his hand, thrusting deeply inside of her. Lulu's voice picked up, each demanding, desperate moan and scream growing louder with each movement, until finally the right switch was hit. Her stomach tightened and her nerves gave way, sending her into a wave of delirious pleasure which she rode out against him, collapsing against his chest.

Wakka swallowed, her walls tightening around his greedy shaft until he succumbed to his own needs, letting out a loud moan of satisfaction as his orgasm took him over. Within moments, Lulu opened her eyes, her body briefly shaking from the last few waves of her climax.

She stared down at him, resting her arms against his chest as she picked up her chin. No words came from her mouth, her mind desperately searching for something to say, but when she couldn't muster a thing, she just smiled. A warm, completely ravishing grin with a hint of disappointment in the fact that she didn't give over to his needs the second he walked into the door.

"We need to do this again later," Wakka smirked casually, brushing warm kisses against her flushed cheeks before dabbing one against the corner of her lip. He easily slid out of her, allowing her to come to rest against the bed beside him. Brushing her bangs out of her face, his kissed against her forehead, just staring at her for a moment. She really was beautiful.

"Later?" she questioned curiously, having forgotten the time.

"You know… after dinner," he pressed and suddenly it hit her. She had dinner boiling on the stove! With a yelp of surprise, the young woman nearly fell completely off the bed. She sprang from his grasp and straight to her feet, nabbing the towel that was resting against the bed. Wrapping it around her body, she slid into the kitchen, nearly shrieking when she found the pot of pasta boiling over onto the stove, and the sauce burning against the pan.

Wakka groaned a bit, hiding a laugh that he knew would get him killed. "I knew this was going to happen!" she stated, waving her hands around before shutting off all the heat on the stove. She stubbornly pushed back her hair, lifting the top on the sauce before shaking her head. "I just set it to simmer, but it burned."

Wandering up behind her, in nothing but his birthday suit, Wakka smacked her firmly against the rear, which was peeking out beneath the towel. "Get dressed… I'll pay for dinner, ya?" he chuckled, kissing just below her ear. She grunted, attempting to put on a mask, despite the amazing act that just came between them. She was the boss in this relationship, and the boss has just burnt dinner… because of him.

As she turned around to scold him, she found him dancing proudly back towards the bathroom, to hold long enough for Lulu's temporary bad mood to boil over. She really wasn't mad at him, considering what he had just done to her, just a little miffed. "Wakka," she grunted, before he could completely get into the room.

"Ya?" he questioned, ducking inside and closing the door most of the way.

"You will pay."

"I know, for dinner," he agreed with a thick smile.

Crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest, she added, "For dinner… and you will pay later tonight."

Wakka grinned sheepishly, shutting the door completely. Once he was inside, she heard him let out a cheer of victory, which only brought a small smirk to her face. Shaking her head with a small sigh, she abandoned the burning food and wandered to the suitcases instead. "That man."


End file.
